fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Thundag Rawcrag, Champion of the Arena
"As long as Thundag has BamBam the world is oyster" -Thundag History Thundag was born into a harsh life. Born son of Gragnar, a half-giant orc, and Dalia, a human woman who was bred during one of the many raids of the Stormcrest tribe, Thundag did not have an ideal childhood. By the age of 5 he was regularly beaten by his father for the act of being a half-orc, by age 10 he was nearly killed for merely walking past his father and not bowing deep enough to show enough "respec'" to his father. At age 12 Thundag's father pitted him against his good friend's son, Throkk, in in an armed duel to the death, fully expecting his son to be murdered by the orc with much more experience. When Thundag emerged from the fray, he was bloodied and gored, but alive and with the other orc's crushed skull in his hands. Gragnar did not react well to this outcome. After brutally breaking both of his sons legs as punishment for killing his good friend's son, Gragnar sold his son into slavery, terming it "an opportunity to make new friends". Not long after being sold into slavery, Thundag realized what his father had done to him and, harnessing the rage he felt, escaped from the slavers into the plains nearby. After learning to survive on these plains for several years, he came across a small farmstead under attack by bandits. As he was approaching he saw that the bandits had a small child shackled in chains nearby. He immediately had flashbacks to the betrayal of his father. Consumed utterly by rage and urged on by the voice of Nulgrath, he ripped the bandits apart limb from limb before encountering the child, who on closer inspection was a young girl, and an older couple who were trying to release her from her bonds. Fighting the voices in his head demanding blood, Thundag realized what was happening in front of him as the couple and child look at him in fear. Realizing how monstrous he must have appeared he dismissed his rage through the shock. He stooped to the child and the couple and asked if they were ok. Seeing that he was no threat to them, the couple relaxed but were still wary. They asked Thundag who he was and why he was here. After Thundag regaled them with his past and upbringing, the wife of the couple asked what his mothers name was. After replying "Dalia" the woman burst out crying and the husband hugged him tightly. Thundag was incredibly confused by the reaction and by the action they called hugging. When they were asked why the wife replied "Dalia was our daughter. That means you're our grandson," while sobbing. Thundag reeled with shock after being told the news and hugged them both in one giant bear hug sobbing the whole time.The small child was introduced as, Lilian, his adopted aunt. Afterwards, Thundag helped rebuild the farmhouse that Thomas and Gerda, his Grandfather and Grandmother respectively, had lived in for much of their lives. Thundag lived with his grandparents and aunt for several years as they taught him what they knew about human society and etiquette. In return Thundag helped around the farm and defended it from bandit attacks. During one such attacks he was almost killed by the leader of one such attack with an Earthbreaker. Thundag ripped it from his grasp and beat him to death with it. After that attack Thundag christened the hammer BamBam and it never left his side since. After his stay at the farmhouse Thundag felt as though he needed to repay his grandparents for providing for him and giving him a loving environment. He announced that he was going to the nearest city, Magnamar, in order to help out and send money back. After much thought his grandparents allowd him this freedom and send him on his way with their complete blessing. Enroute to Magnamar Thundag was approached by a shady hooded individual who was decidedly goblin shaped and asked if he wanted to make more money than he had ever dreamed of in battle and be free to fight as much as he wanted. Urged on heavily by the voices of bloodlust in his head he agreed and was knocked out almost immediately. As he came to, he found himself chained once more with the goblin in front of him unhooded. "So you like to fight do ya? Well we got plenty of that for you here big boy! Welcome to the ARENAAAAA!!" screamed the goblin. Enslaved as a gladiator for the underground arena in Magnamar Thundag fought for years accruing scars and wounds beyond measure. After these blood filled years he was told he was going to be shipped across the sea to fight in a foreign land. During the sea voyage the galleon that held him hit a strange storm. The lightning was an extreme violet and the clouds dropped green fire from the sky. When he saw the chance, Thundag ripped free of his chains and grabbing his iconic weapon, BamBam. With this he slaughtered the guards that held him captive and jumped into a nearby lifeboat. The lifeboat quickly capsized and Thundag found himself washed among the shores of a strange horrific land with a grizzeld man waking him. It was Douglas. Douglas brought him to his inn and gave him a small amount of clothing. While Thundag recovered, Douglas explained where he was. Thundag took this news with sadness and became determined to get back to his grandparents. Appearance To call Thundag a large half-orc is an understatement and a half. Thundag is a behemoth of a half-orc. Standing at around 7 and a half feet tall Thundag definitely has been affected by the giant blood of the father. He is covered in scars on his greyish-green body from his years in the arena and wears them proudly. He forgoes heavy armor due to its restrictive nature and at most wears fur leggings and a breastplate when he does leaving his long incredibly muscled arms bare when fighting. He is also never without his pack which has many an item in it-including his favorite bathtub. Personality Thundag is slow-witted but takes it upon himself to be kind. He is on the constant look out for new friends and when he meets them he gives them one of his iconic bear hugs. People who he considers friends are his friends for life as far as he is concerned. He considers them family and defends them in battle as much; going to incredible lengths for them no matter the situation. He also has a tendency to fall for many tricks that are played on him due to him not being the sharpest tool in the shed. He also despises slavery and slavers equally and is liable to fly into a bloodlust fueled rage at the sight of them. Friends Thundag has not been at Fiend's Reach for long so he only has two friends. Ezekial a strange priest and Douglas,the innkeeper and of course BamBam. Enemies He has no enemies except those that hurt him or his friends and have lived to tell the tale. Aspirations Thundag wishes to get home to see his grandparents again and to support them in anyway he can.